Police SOI's
City Life Police Department Standard Operating Instructions V1 Dress Police Ranked Officer's a. Blue Shirt b. Blue Trousers d. Black and White Cheque Cap / CLPD Cap / Police USA Hat Police Sergeant's a. Black Shirt b. Black Trousers c. Black Bullet Vest d. CLPD Cap / Police USA Hat Police Patrol Officer's a. Blue Shirt b. Blue Trousers c. Black Bullet Vest d. Blue and White Cheque Cap Police recruits a. Black Shirt b. Black Trousers c. Black Bullet Vest d. Red and White Cheque Cap Traffic Ranked Officer's a. White Shirt b. Black Trousers c. Yellow High Vis Vest d. Black and White Cheque Cap / CLPD Cap / Police USA Hat Traffic Sergeant's a. White Shirt b. Black Trousers c. Yellow High Vis Vest d. CLPD Cap / Police USA Hat Traffic Officer's a. White Shirt b. Black Trousers c. Yellow High Vis Vest d. Traffic Cap Traffic recruits a. White Shirt b. Black Trousers c. Yellow High Vis Vest d. Red and White Cheque Traffic Cap Police ETU a. Blue Shirt b. Blue Trousers c. Black Bullet Vest d. Headset, ETU Helmet, Balaclava Note: It's required to wear the headgear at the showed rank Equipment All police must carry as a minimum a. 5 x Handcuffs b. 3 x Large first aid kits c. 3 x Repair kits d. 2 x Fuel Cans e. 1 x Vehicle Jack. j. 1 x Taser with 5 mags on you. g. 1 x Rifle of your choice. (Check Weapons restrictions in the CLPD Forum) (Your rifle must not have any magnification x 2 or more, image enhancement, silencing capability or under-slung launcher. (Aim points, CCO, Holo, Reflex are acceptable) h. 1 x Rifle bag i. sufficient food and water should you need to go on a long operation or supply food to civilians in jail. k. 1 x Speed gun in the trunk of your car. Procedures Arrest/Jail Any licences that need to be removed must be removed before the suspect has his/her jail time set. Recruits Recruits carry a Tazer, a M14/M1104 Shotgun and may drive a marked patrol car after they finished their police driving test. Vehicles Only designated pilots will own a Police Helicopter. You must own a marked patrol car of your choice. Unmarked Police Cars can be used for every division (Check out CLPD Vehicle list on forums). (Requirement: You have to own a marked patrol car) Your own allowance should fund your vehicle wear and tear, if you crash your patrol car outside of your duty "Speeding or crash for no reason etc." you will not be funded for a new one. You will have to double up with someone until you can afford your own or use a bike. If your car is destroyed in the line of duty, the Commanders or a Captain will purchase you a new one. You will no get compensated for vehicles with the buy value of more than 80k. Only exeption is the police chopper. Siren and flashing light use a. Siren A, this siren is designed to blast traffic and pedestrian's out of your way. b. Siren B, this siren is designed to inform of a driver you wish for them to stop and pull over in a safe place. c. Main siren, this is to be used if required in conjunction with siren A and B and must be used if you are breaking the speed limits. You must turn it off once on scene d. Flashing lights must be used to any emergency and left on until you clear the scene. Police Stop/Pull Over procedure (1 x suspect) a. You must use the siren "b" twice to indicate you wish to pull a car over together with your lights and sirens if applicable. b. Stop 5 to 10 meters behind the suspect and leave your lights flashing. c. Step out your car, if the suspect has pulled over, check they have stopped in a safe place and leave yours in the lane. d. Approach the suspect driver side and inform them why you pulled them over. Note the players name and tell him to stay in his vehicle (If at any point the driver steps out without your permission, ask him to get back in the driver seat of the suspect car.If he fail to do so after 2 warnings, place him in handcuffs). e. Walk back to your car but always have eyes on the suspect and lock it. Get in your car and check for any outstanding charges (Take the necessary action if they are wanted, serious offenders call for back up immediately). Then go into the person database and check for other offences (e.g Speeding) f. Unlock your car and walk back, get out, lock it and go back to the suspect driver side. g. Talk to the suspect and inform them of what you are going to do, ticket, warning, full search or loss of licence. h. Ask the suspect to get out and tell him that you want to see his drivers licence.(If no licence, vehicle will be repoed) i. Give the suspect his ticket, warning (if hes wanted wait for backup and arrest etc.. tell them to drive off, have a nice day etc..) j. Jump back into your car and update crime database k. First go back on the road when the suspect have left Police Stop/Pull Over procedure (2+ x suspects) a. You must use the "siren b" twice to indicate you wish to pull a car over together with your lights and sirens if applicable. b. Stop 5 to 10 meters behind the suspect car and leave your lights flashing. c. Step out your car, if the suspect has pulled over, check they have stopped in a safe place and leave yours in the lane. d. Approach the suspect car and inform them why you pulled them over. Note the players name. (If at any point the driver or passenger steps out without your permission, ask them to get back in the driver/passenger seat of the suspect car.If they fail to do so after 2 warnings, place them in handcuffs). e. Walk back to your car but always have eyes on the suspect and lock it. Get in your car and check for any outstanding charges (Take the necessary action if they are wanted, serious offenders call for back up immediately). Then go into the person database and check for other offences (e.g Speeding) f. Unlock your car and walk back, get out, lock it and go back to the suspect driver side. g. Talk to the suspect and inform them of what you are going to do, ticket, warning, full search or loss of licence. h. Ask the suspect to get out and tell him that you want to see his drivers licence.(If no licence, vehicle will be repoed) i. Give the suspect his ticket, warning (if hes wanted wait for backup and arrest etc..) j. Warn the passenger of their actions, remove handcuffs issue a ticket for conduct if necessary. i. Tell them to drive off, have a nice day etc.. k. Jump back into your car and update crime database l. First go back on the road when the suspect have left Car Search Procedure (1 x suspect) a. Carry out a - g of the Police Stop/Pull Over procedure (1 x suspect) b. Unlock your car and ask the suspect to go to their car and unlock it for you c. Place the suspect in handcuffs off the road so they can't switch equipment from them to their car or take things out whilst you check it. d. Carry out the search (If you find anything illegal deal with the suspect appropriately, calling for back up if required) e. Continue from h - i of the Police Stop/Pull Over procedure Failure to pay a ticket a. Tell them they have 1 more chance to pay or you will have to detain them and could face jail time. b. If they fail to pay a second time, arrest and place in your car (Detain them with in the law guidelines) Suspect failure to stop/escape from custody a. Immediately call for back up (Chopper assistance if available). b. Inform in detail your location & suspects name if known or clothing colour and type. c. Direction of travel. d. Approximate speed. d. Call out the correct Code e. Try and coordinate a cut off with the use of spike strips utilizing other units or try do block the suspect in. f. Once caught continue with the procedure you were carrying out. Armed suspect, no shots fired a. Warn the suspect you will fire if they don't holster their weapon "Civilian in ... I will shoot if you don't holster your weapon!" (Or words to that effect) b. Call for back up c.. After a second warning, tell them you will fire "Civilian in ... I am giving you your last warning, I am going to fire!" (Or words to that effect) d. Shoot the suspect e. Call for EMT f. Once revived, place into custody g. Tell the suspect why they are arrested and take to jail (Remove all weapon licenses) h. Update the crime database. Armed suspect, shots fired a. No warning is to be issued b. Shoot the suspect c. Call for back up d. Call for EMT e. Once revived, place into custody f. Tell the suspect why they are arrested and take to jail (Remove all weapon licenses) g. Update the crime database. (Multiple armed suspects should be met with a large force, call for backup, try not to engage targets until you have back up) Drug finding a. All drug seeds are illegal but it's up to your discretion to arrest but the minimum is to confiscate and issue a fine b. Any drugs found on a person, vehicle or growing should be immediately confiscated or destroyed c. You are to also confiscate all cash on the suspect/s crush vehicles involved d. Arrest and sentence with the guidance of the law book e. Update the crime database. Weapon Trafficking (any person that has over 4 weapons in his/her possession and doesn't own a small shop to sell them is considered to be committing arms trafficking. Anyone caught being involved in arms trafficking may face heavy fines and prison time. a. Handcuff the suspect/s b. Call for backup c. All weapons on the person/s or vehicle should be immediately confiscated or destroyed d. You are to also confiscate all cash on the suspect/s & crush vehicles involved e. Arrest and sentence with the guidance of the law book f. Update the crime database. Its better to cancel back up than not have it at all The Use of a K9 (Police Dog) a. Attack - You may set your Dog to attack a criminal/suspect if he fails to co-operate with your commands to stop running. You must issue 1 warning to the suspect before releasing the Dog "Civilian Stop running or I will release my Dog!" Once the Dog has taken down the suspect, you must restrain the dog before he causes serious injury. However, you will not be liable if the suspect runs multiple times. A warning does not need to be issued if life is in danger e.g. armed criminals. b. Search - The same as a physical search. Inform them the dog is going to perform a search on the suspect. They do not need to rais their hands. TBC....